


Vulnerable

by ArbitrarySpaces (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArbitrarySpaces
Summary: Tyki never expected to need Allen so much.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I deleted this because I got a bit insecure and wanted to fix a few things. But my beta-reader/sister was very encouraging, so I'm reposting it and we'll see how this goes.

It wasn’t the feeling of his blood running hot beneath his cold skin that had jolted Tyki out of sleep. It was the shivering. On instinct, Tyki pulled Allen closer to his body.

“Why are you so warm?” Allen mumbled. It was muffled over Tyki’s blocked ears.

Tyki had tried to respond, but his tongue stuck to the back of his throat and all he got out was a soft “ah” sound because he was trying to say Allen’s name.

He felt Allen pull away and he resisted the urge to pull him back. Not that he could. Everything hurt down to his bones and he knew he wasn’t going to be moving soon.

“I think you’re sick,” Allen said, voice barely breaking over the sound of the bed shifting.

“Don’t go,” Tyki managed to say, pushing past the burning in his throat and his tongue sticking against every dry surface it touched in his mouth. As soon as the words left his mouth, adrenaline shot through his heart. Never in his life had he said something that sounded so close to begging.

“Oh. You really aren’t feeling well.” Allen had likely meant to sound comforting, but he was speaking to Tyki like he spoke to people he worried about and Tyki didn’t want to be one of those people. “I’ll be back in a sec. I’m just going to get you water or something.”

Tyki didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Allen had left. He didn’t know how long he lied there shivering against their bed, trying to swallow down nonexistent spit into his closed up throat, and trying to breathe even though it felt like every movement was too much.

“It’s three in the morning,” Allen announced, sounding somewhere between amused and hysterical. “And we also have nothing for the flu or cold or whatever it is that you have.”

He felt the featherlight touch of Allen’s fingertips surrounding a cold wetness that trailed across his lower lip.

“Is that helping?” There was that gentle worried tone again, but every time Allen used it, it washed away a layer of insecurity and replaced it with a subtle feeling of comfort.

Instead of answering, Tyki pushed his tongue out in a sluggish movement that required too much force to feel even remotely like it should have, and then he scooped up the ice cube and pulled it into his mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

The ice cube felt nice as it wet his mouth and his throat, but nothing could compare to how much better he felt when Allen talked to him like that.

“Can you sit up? I think it might make it easier to drink water.”

Tyki opened his mouth at the thought of water and just that action felt pathetic, but he heard Allen chuckle softly and that made it worth it. He slowly opened his eyes so he could see the gentle smile on Allen’s face in the dim lighting of their room.

“Tyki?”

“You have to help me,” Tyki said, the dry skin of his lips pulling as he tried to smile.

“You know,” Allen said, placing his hand on Tyki’s chest and the other on Tyki’s back with a touch as soft as his tone, “You’ve never sounded so gentle.” He pulled Tyki up and Tyki could feel the tension in his hands even though he was smiling and his movements were gradual and smooth. Allen placed the pillows behind Tyki and then rested him against the headboard. “Not that I don’t love you anyways or that I mind how you sound; it’s just different.”

Allen had a way of sounding so unsure, but so comforting at the same time and it never failed to leave Tyki with a lightness in his heart he hadn’t felt until he had met Allen. Even now when every one of his good senses was dulled, this one felt as clear as ever.

Tyki didn’t get to respond before he felt Allen kissing his forehead. “You really are warm,” he said as he pulled away looking so worried that Tyki felt an ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the sickness he was fighting.

There was a straw in his mouth before Tyki’s fever clouded mind had registered that Allen had grabbed the glass of water.

“Drink.”

Smiling around the straw, Tyki took a few small sips, enough to ease more of the dryness in his mouth and throat. He felt a cough pushing out of his chest and pulled away just as it came out in a short burst that had him gritting his teeth against the force and the pain.

He hadn’t thought Allen could look more worried, but it turned out he was wrong.

“We don’t have any medication, but I’m going to go get some. Try to get some more sleep and I’ll hurry back. Okay?”

The words to beg Allen to stay were on the tip of his tongue, but he knew saying them would only make them both feel worse. “Okay,” he forced out.

“You’re a good liar, but not when it comes to me.” The tone was still soft despite how hurt Allen sounded. So, Tyki ignored how heavy his arm felt and how much his hand was shaking and he reached out and placed his hand over Allen’s.

“I,” he stopped, knowing that what he was about to say would destroy every last bit of pride he had been able to hang on to until now, “need you because I feel so awful and you’re the only thing that makes me feel better.”

Allen’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t know you needed me.” Tyki felt Allen’s hand slide away for a moment before he felt Allen’s fingers lace between his and Allen was smiling at him again. Then with a tone so gentle it felt like it could break Tyki apart like water breaks apart the sand on the shore, Allen said, “But I don’t mind that you do and I’m very good at taking care of people if that’s what you want.”

Tyki involuntary chuckled, but then he just ended up coughing, grimacing at how much worse it hurt his throat the second time. “Don’t make me beg,” he managed to push out, clearing his throat a second later because the talking had caused his throat to tense up.

“I won’t.” Allen licked his lips and, God did Tyki wish he could kiss him. “But I do have to go get you medicine before you cough up your lungs and a thermometer so I can know if your brain is going to survive.” Allen reached up and ran his hand through Tyki’s bangs, pushing them aside, letting his hand linger just barely touching Tyki’s forehead, and then he frowned. “I should go because your forehead is burning and your hair is sweaty.” Tyki hadn’t noticed until Allen was pressing his wet hair against his skin and it made him shiver.

Tyki smiled as much as he could because his lips were drier than they were before. “Thanks for the compliment, boy.”

Allen pulled away and Tyki squeezed his hand.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Their hands slipped apart and Tyki wanted to reach out and grab Allen but his hand just fell limply to the bed. He didn’t have time to think about how pathetic he was. Not when Allen was smiling at him. “I promise.” And at that moment, it wasn’t the virus that made it harder to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
